Aku dan Kamu
by aries queenzha
Summary: AU, Fayi, OneShot, Author buta genre. Sepenggal kisah antara aku dan kamu -Fang dan Ying- / Sudah ku katakan kau akan menyesal/ Sekarang kau bisa tinggal di sini selamanya bersama khayalan bodohmu/ isi tak sesuai judul. RnR. DLDR


**Warning: GENRE GAK JELAS, Fayi, Maybe OOC, ONE SHOT, adult chara.**

 **Disclaimmer: Boboioby dkk punya monsta. Bukan punya saya.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sangat indah." kau berbalik sembari tersenyum menatapku.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Hm… tentu saja Fang. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menyukai tempat seindah ini, di mana terhampar padang bunga dandelion di sekelilingku. Aku menyukainya, sungguh. Oh tidak! Aku mencintai tempat ini."

Tanganmu terayun ke samping, kiri dan kanan. Sembari tubuhnmu kau putar perlahan. Tampak rona bahagia terpancar jelas dari rautmu.

Aku mendekatimu pelan, menghentikan pergerakanmu dengan lenganku yang melingkari lehermu. Ku hirup semerbak harum yang menguar dari tubuhmu, sungguh aku menyukai aroma ini.

"Bisakah kita tinggal di sini Fang?"

Dirimu meronta lembut, menatap wajahku dengan safirmu yang mempesona.

"Hm…"

Kau bertepuk tangan ceria, seperti anak kecil saja.

"Di sana kita akan membangun istana kita berdua. Bak kastil cantik berisi raja dan ratu dari China." Kau berlari di antara bunga-bunga kuning tersebut. Sungguh kepribadian yang selalu kau tunjukkan di hadapanku.

"Lalu di sini akan ku buat taman bunga beraneka ragam yang indah. Hmm, sepertinya aku akan memborong banyak tanaman cantik di toko bunga sahabatku." Kau masih antusias dengan khayalanmu.

"Kemudian di sebelah sana kita pasang dua ayunan untuk anak-anak kita nanti. Ah….aku juga akan membuat kebun jeruk." Kau menunjuk lahan kosong di dekat rindangnya pohon.

Aku hanya diam mengamatimu, memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik lucumu. Langkahku mengikis jarak denganmu, hingga kakimu tinggal selangkah di hadapanku.

"Kau ada ide lagi Fang? Apa kau ingin menambah tanaman anggur? Ku rasa jeruk dan anggur tak ada salahnya hidup berdampingan. Seperti kita kan?" safirmu mengerling seolah menggodaku.

"Atau kita bisa membuat kebun wortel. Kau menyukai… donat lobak merah kan? Aku bisa membuatkanmu setiap hari."

Senyum tipis ku sunggingkan.

"Kau atur saja Ying."

Senyum lebar mengembang di wajahmu, menatap netraku cukup lama. Tiba-tiba kau putar tubuhmu hingga irisku menatap punggungmu. Ku rasakan ekspresimu berubah seketika, tawa berganti kemurungan.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya Fang? Walau bagaimanapun, ini masih tempat umum. Walau jarang sekali ada yang berkunjung… Ku rasa, hmmm… kita tidak bisa tinggal di sini."

Melodi kesedihan terucap dari bibirmu, ku pikir kau terlena dengan indahnya mimpi-mimpimu. Ternyata akal rasionalmu masih berfungsi. Hek, wanita memang begitu.

Ku lingkarkan lenganku pada pinggangmu, seraya menempelkan pipi hangatmu dengan pipi pucatku yang dingin, sungguh berkebalikan.

Kau bergerak menyamankan diri, melenguh dengan suara manja.

"Padahal setelah menikah, aku ingin membangun rumah disini Fang, tinggal di sini dalam kedamaian, tanpa hiruk-pikuk masalah dengan manusia lainnya. Hanya berdua, bersamamu."

Ku eratkan pelukanku, menelusur ke lekuk wajahmu. Safirmu hanya terpejam. Menikmati setiap sentuhanku pada kulit mulusmu. Tempat ini sangat sepi, hanya ada kita berdua. Lokasi yang sangat tepat.

"Fang…"

"Ada caranya Ying…" desisku tepat di telingamu.

Spontan tubuhmu berubah ceria, menyisakan sedikit jarak, lalu memandangku dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Bagaimana caranya Fang? Katakan padaku."

Raut wajahmu seolah memekik ingin tahu.

"Katakan padaku bagaimana caranya Fang…ayo beritahu aku!"

Tindakmu mulai tak sabaran, sungguh ini yang ku benci dari wanita. Aku mendekatimu lebih dekat, lebih dekat, lebih dekat, hingga jarak itu terhapus lagi.

"Kau sungguh ingin tahu?" jawabku sekenanya.

Ku selipkan rambut ebonimu yang tertiup diterpa angin, seraya ku elus lembut pipimu. Kau hanya mengangguk yakin. Tanpa keraguan memaksaku melakukan itu.

"Kau sungguh…tidak akan menyesal?"

Pandangan datarku membuatmu memicingkan mata.

"Tentu saja, untuk apa aku menyesal. Oh ayolah Fang. Beritahu aku bagimana caranya agar bisa menetap di sini." Kedua telapak tanganmu kau katupkan, baiklah jika ini maumu.

"Begini caranya."

Srettt

Kepala yang memuat wajah menyebalkan itu kini terhampar di atas gundukan tanah berhiaskan percikan darah segar. Ku sentuh ujung belati tajamku yang berlumur cairan berwarna merah, mengelusnya hingga pangkal dan membuat jariku tergores. Ku nikmati tetesan darah yang timbul pada ujung jariku dengan menjilatnya.

"Sudah ku katakan kau akan menyesal, Sayang. Aku tak bisa menikahimu, sekarang kau bisa tinggal di sini selamanya dengan damai." Aku berjongkok menatapmu yang malang, membolak balik tubuh tak bernyawamu yang kini tanpa kepala. Mencari sesuatu yang kira-kira bisa ku temukan di saku pakaianmu.

Ah ini dia, tak boleh seorangpun melacak keberadaanmu melalui ponsel sekalipun. Ku atur sekiranya benda tersebut agar tak menyusahkanku, lalu lenganku melemparnya jauh ke dalam danau. Sirat puas mengalir di wajahku.

"Sekarang tugasku tinggal satu, menguburmu bersama khayalan bodohmu."

Ku biarkan langit jingga menjadi saksi tunggal atas perbuatanku pada calon istriku.

Pembunuhan?

Mungkin itu yang orang lain pikirkan. Tapi tidak, bagiku aku berhasil membebaskanmu dari neraka. Pria iblis sepertiku tak pantas didampingi malaikat sepertimu. Lebih baik aku mengirimmu lebih cepat mencapai surga dengan merenggut paksa jiwamu. Kau pasti mendapat tempat yang lebih indah dari ini, selamat tinggal Ying.

.

.

 **END**

 **A/N**

 **Mohon jangan timpuk saya bikin cerita beginian. Well, maafkan saya karena bukannya lanjutin fict yang udah ada eh malah buat fict baru. Ini One shot kok. Lagi gak ada mood aja sih nulis lanjutan fict yang lain, aku kalau gak mood ya gak akan lakuin sesuatu *mohon jangan ditiru.**

 **Btw, ini fandom kemarin sepi banget, sekarang udah mending yak? *celingakcelinguk.**

 **Wes ah, monggo reviewnya bagi yang berkenan ^^**


End file.
